This invention relates to a variety of convenient dentifrice variations which have the effect of totally cleaning teeth and can be easily carried around on a daily basis.
Many different dentifrice preparations are patented for cleaning the oral cavity, both teeth and gums. Each have specific ingredients usually in toothpaste-gel form. These paste-gel forms are available to the consumer in large tubes which are not convenient to carry around in our, on the road, fast pace society of today.
Thus, after reviewing numerous U.S. Patents ranging from U.S.# 1,082,681 through U.S.# 4,547,362 in powder through tablet preparations, the drawbacks become evident.
In U.S. Pat.# 4,547,362(Winston et al) there is too much sodium bicarbonate yielding an unbalanced toothpowder and in U.S. Pat.# 3,116,208(Edmonds Sr.) the toothpowder tablet has NO sodium fluoride and remains in tablet form until it is crushed by the teeth of the user. The active ingredients being calcium carbonate and sodium lauryl sulphate. This tablet is out of date and not effective for today's standard and technology. In U.S. Pat. # 3,151,028(Hay, Schram) the dental tablet is not fast acting but slow release and is an alternative to using a toothbrush on inconvenient occasions.
All of the prior art references have drawbacks from NO fluoride to unbalanced preparations. Most never reach the consumer market because they are only theories and when taken to practice do not yield results claimed. Although the Winston formulation did reach today's market with a tradename of DENTAL CARE.TM. "The Baking Soda Tooth Powder" from Church & Dwight Co. Inc. Again the base of sodium bicarbonate is strong even with flavoring added.